


Grande Finale

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Studio Killers: Grande Finale, i'm such a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Bill's back, and looking for redemption..."I finally found youThe one that I've been waiting forI finally found whatI'd already stopped looking for"





	Grande Finale

_I've been a dirty bastard_   
_but I will clean my act up_   
_I wanna stop doing bad_   
_I wanna meet your mom and dad..._

 

Bill happily talks with Dipper's parents. The body he'd obtained was a bit annoying at times, what with gravity and all, but overall, he could work with it, if those smiles were any indication.

The door opens as he hears Dipper's voice.

"Mom? Dad?... ... _Bill?!_ "

  
  
_It's not an unpretending_   
_Little happy ending_   
_This is a Grande Finale_

 

"Seriously, Pinetree, why else, on this silly little planet, would I even return, _as a meatsack_ , no less!" Bill frowns, Dipper's anger washing

Dipper is chewing on his top, and _wow_ , he looks cute; puberty had been awesome with him, compared to some other jerks... _(Sixer)_

"Here, how about I take you on a date to, say, a concert? I can exactly tear you to pieces in a crowd of people, now, can I?" Bill finally says, smirking softly.

  
  
_Rolling snare drums echo_   
_The rain sounds like applause, yeah_   
  
_I finally found you_   
_The one that I've been waiting for_   
_I finally found what_   
_I'd already stopped looking for_

 

The crowds are loud, Dipper meek and timid amongst them, though they are safe whilst near the back, neither the fear of newcomers, nor getting crushed against the fence separating the stage and crowd.

Bill can only admire the way Dipper perks slightly at who the band is, that youth Bill knew first hand shining in his eyes as the band on stage perform.

  
  
_I've been a dirty bastard_   
_but I will clean my act up_   
_I wanna stop doing bad_   
_I wanna meet your mom and dad_

 

They're kinda late back, though the fact Dipper is relaxed, tired and finally appearing to give him a chance that makes Bill's heart feel like it's glowing in his chest, hidden by the layers of sinew and skin around it.

"See you tomorrow?" Dipper asks softly.

"...Are you sure? A while ago, you were growling at me," Bill replies, smiling.

Dipper shrugs, before nodding, as he returns the smile.

"I'd like that..." Dipper says softly.

Bill gently kisses Dipper's lips, a perfect, gentle kiss.

"It's a deal," he smirks...

  
  
_Rolling snare drums echo_   
_The rain sounds like applause, yeah_

 

Everything feels _right_ as Bill returns to his home, the small flat that was given to him with the new body not dampening his mood, as the rain - a thing that actually manages to get him to sleep - starts to gently tap the window from outside...

  
  
_I finally found you_   
_The one that I've been waiting for_   
_I finally found what_   
_I'd already stopped looking for_

 

Several months has Bill finding a job, just about managing to get back into the good books of Dipper's family members (though Ford only allows it - quote unquote - "as Dipper can then at least keep an eye on Bill while he is on earth"...

  
_(Echo) [x15]_

 

Years pass, Mabel manages their wedding, then they help with Mabel's - or more, keeping both Pacifica and Mabel calm before anything bad can go wrong.

  
  
_Rolling snare drums echo_   
_The rain sounds like applause, yeah_

 

Mortality finally hits when Bill finds out he has white hairs among his gold, their magically-created daughter running in with a happy three-year-old's shriek while her elder twin sisters - both 15 - are trying to manage to get her ready for the day while Dipper cooks breakfast.

"Hey, Dad, you OK?" Soleil asks, she's the spitting image of Mabel, but with Bill's hair colour and eye-shape, and a sun-shaped birthmark on her right cheek.

"Want us to get Pa?" Luna asks, finally catching her infant sibling, the child pausing as she pats Luna's left cheek, where a moon-shaped birthmark on her opposite cheek, the only obvious thing genetically telling them apart.

"Pa! Pa! Pa!" Stella chants from her sister's arms, hair swishing wildly over a small galaxy-shaped birthmark, the spitting image of the female version of her dear old Papa.

Bill watches them for a moment, before chuckling.

"...Ageing's hilarious!" he finally grins, "I've got white hairs! Let's see what Papa thinks!"

There's a happy cheer and two grins in reply...

  
_I finally found you_   
_The one that I keep waiting for_   
_I finally found what_   
_I'd already stopped looking for_

 

He raises a hand, blinking at the wrinkles.

"...Wow, never knew I aged so quickly..." Bill wrinkled his nose, "Hope it doesn't pass on, Stella would kill me!"

Dipper gives a half-laugh, half-sob from his side, a pair of fine, gold, half-moon spectacles on his nose, a gold chain attached for easy removal.

"This is seriously..."

"I traded my eye and immortality with Axolotl for humanity - or more, he grabbed my shoulders, screamed in my face "Go look after your Bonded!" and shoved me onto the earth with the stuff I needed to survive... Even gave me a flat that smelt of cheese..."

Dipper gives a lopsided-grin, as he and Bill trade one, final, kiss...

  
_I finally found what_   
_I'd already stopped looking for_

 

Bill blinks, raising his head from the pond as a grin spreads over his face.

"About time!" he yells, racing towards the small glade where new people are appearing every two seconds, before throwing himself at the newest occupant of the After-Realm.

"Woah!... _Bill_?!"

"In the spirit!" he laughs, tears already pricking at his eyes.

"I'm..."

" _Yes!_ Bad for you, _BRILLIANT_ for us!" Bill swallows a lump in his throat, as his eyes meet Dippers.

Dipper bites his lip, reminding Bill of all those years ago...

"You good?"

...

...

"...Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE LISTENED TO THIS SONGS FOR MONTHS AND I DIDN'T REALISE UNTIL NOW OH MY GOD Y YOU FLUFFY DARLINGS I LOVE YOU!!! \\(^w^)/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chv4fogTrzI


End file.
